


Please...

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: Mastering His Touch Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mates, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Panties, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is wealthy beyond belief and can buy absolutely everything he wants, including a gorgeous omega slave to fulfill his every desire. Katsuki Yuuri needs someone to take care of him both financially and emotionally after losing his entire family. It's a match-made in heaven despite their sinful explorations in the bedroom.Victor is struggling to meet a deadline for his latest manga... can Yuuri help him focus?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mastering His Touch Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635913
Comments: 20
Kudos: 240
Collections: Yuri!!! On Ice ▶ Victor Nikiforov / Katsuki Yuuri





	Please...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's 2020 guys! We've been meaning to post this one for a while, so I'm pretty excited to share this with you! Please, please, please MIND THE TAGS. ;)

“Yuuri, come here,” Victor demanded and clicked his fingers, gesturing for the omega to come to where he sat at his desk.

The young omega’s head snapped up from where he lay on the makeshift bed on the floor. He uncurled his long limbs and blinked wearily up at his master. He readjusted his collar where it had slipped around his neck in his dozing state. Now, the silver tag hung proudly on his collarbone again with the words ‘baby boy’ engraved.

“Yes, master,” he answered on instinct before crawling towards the alpha’s feet wearing nothing but a tiny pair of red, lace panties. His small pregnant stomach was round and swollen and proudly on display. Once he reached Victor, Yuuri kneeled and looked up at the other man with big, round eyes, awaiting his next instruction.

Victor leant back in his chair as he looked down at the omega. “Take my cock out,” he ordered. He had been working hard to finish his manga deadline and he needed some motivation to finish. His whore's mouth would be a nice hole to fill while he typed the last of the manuscript.

Yuuri wasted no time in doing what he had been told to do. He eagerly reached forwards to unzip Victor’s slacks and pull them down. He slipped a hand inside Victor’s underwear and gripped the half-hard length he found before pulling it free from the fabric. The young omega licked his lips as he looked down at the gorgeous, thick cock in front of him. More than anything, Yuuri wanted to slide his mouth over that slick, delicious skin, but that wasn’t what Victor had told him to do and Yuuri always obeyed his master.

“Open wide,” he said, smirking down at his obedient little pet. “I want you to sit here with me, those pretty lips on daddy's cock while I finish this work.”

That was a request the cock-hungry omega would never refuse. He opened his mouth wide and fed the long, thick cock inside until the semi-hard length sat comfortably on his tongue. Yuuri tried to resist the urge to lick and suck on it since he always obeyed Victor’s commands word for word. The alpha always knew how best to get them both off and Yuuri never doubted him for a second. He looked up at Victor with large, smouldering brown eyes and kept his lips wrapped loosely around the base of Victor’s cock before turning and resting his cheek on the alpha’s thigh, preparing for a long wait for his next instruction. He knew how Victor appreciated his patience and enjoyed making Yuuri squirm.

Victor sighed in happiness as he was surrounded by the heat of Yuuri's mouth. He sat still, feeling the tickle of Yuuri's steady breath against his pubic hair. The sensation of Yuuri holding his cock, of him submitting to him, recentred him and he felt like he could concentrate as he completed the last pages.

Yuuri took in a deep breath through his nose and closed his eyes, settling in for a long wait. His hands fidgeted idly on his lap as he grew restless, desperate for the alpha to act on his obvious desire for the wanton slut at his feet. Yet, Victor ignored him. He continued tapping away at his computer and his cock only grew softer in Yuuri’s mouth as he grew more and more used to the sensation.

It made Yuuri want to whine in betrayal, but he resisted.

Instead, the horny omega settled more comfortably on his knees, shifting to the side, and wrapping his arms around Victor’s calf. He hugged the alpha’s leg tight and pressed his body against him.

“Needy little bitch,” Viktor muttered with a fond roll of his eyes as he glanced down at Yuuri. “Keep still, you’re distracting me,” he chastised as he felt Yuuri still against him. He continued typing.

It was almost too much for the young omega to bear. His instincts were partially satisfied by having the alpha’s large cock inside him, yet it was only the tiniest of hints at a taste of what Yuuri truly needed. He wanted to feel Victor hard and aching inside him. He wanted the alpha to grab him, manhandle him, and use him roughly for whatever the alpha desired. He hated being ignored.

Yuuri waited as long as he could, which to be precise was about eight minutes, before the restlessness settled in. He still obeyed Victor completely, but he couldn’t help shifting his body from side to side as he grew more and more desperate. His hips began to shift minutely in aborted rocking motions. His small omega cock was still trapped by the lace, however. It gave him little to no relief.

Viktor felt Yuuri shifting and frowned. “If you don’t keep still, then I’m going to spank your ass red,” he warned. “Are you deliberately disobeying your master? Because naughty boys don’t get rewards.”

Immediately, Yuuri stilled. He didn’t want Victor to think badly of him. He wanted his master to be proud of him and he so desperately wanted to obey him. This time, Yuuri managed to stay completely still, though his body was vibrating with nervous and agitated energy. After a few more minutes of Yuuri’s complete submission, he could taste his own scent in the air begin to be tinged with the sexual frustration he felt inside. The thought that Victor would so easily be able to understand what was going on in Yuuri’s head made him want to shy away, but Victor was too intoxicating to ever pull away from.

Victor made Yuuri wait, finding a sick satisfaction in the way the teenager started to tremble against him, no doubt uncomfortable where he sat still obediently. His cock started to harden and he felt Yuuri’s jaw move slightly, probably aching with the effort of holding Victor’s cock in his mouth in such a taxing position.

He looked away from his laptop screen and stared down at him fondly since he was being such a good little slave for him. Yuuri’s eyes locked with his master’s and he could feel water building behind his eyelids from the tension he felt in his jaw, but he wouldn’t pull away. He wanted to prove he could do exactly what Victor had asked for and Yuuri was good at doing what he was told.

The teenage omega did pull in a deep breath through his nose though since he could feel Victor’s cock thicken in his mouth and he wanted to be prepared for whatever the alpha decided to do with him. Yuuri knew a good face fucking was never off the table when it came to Victor.

“Do you like that, baby boy?” Victor teased. “The ache in your thighs… The feel of my cock swelling in your filthy little whore mouth. I bet you love this, don’t you? I can feel your mouth watering.” He was half-hard at this point and he thrust his hips upwards with no warning, the head of his cock pressing against the back of Yuuri’s throat.

The sudden change in the atmosphere was a shock but a welcome one. Yuuri let out a little splutter as Victor fucked his mouth, but he found himself letting out a loud moan afterwards. He was so eager to finally get a taste of the true power this alpha had. It was such a cruel but exciting tease for Victor to make Yuuri simply sit and warm his cock when Yuuri was willing to do much more--so much more.

The omega relaxed his mouth as much as he could, letting his jaw go slack, and inviting Victor to do whatever he wanted to him. He could feel a little of the drool that had built up in his mouth dribble past his lips, but Yuuri didn’t care. If anything, the humiliation only made him want it more.

Victor could feel the wetness drip from Yuuri’s eager mouth and he groaned as he started to soak his cock with saliva. It pooled at the base of his cock, soaking his neatly trimmed, silver pubic hair as it dripped down to his balls. “You’re drooling all over me,” he muttered, slowly beginning to thrust into Yuuri’s willing mouth.

Unable to resist, Viktor finally let his attention fall to Yuuri. He stroked his soft hair from his face and smiled down at him as Yuuri looked at him like he had hung the stars in the sky. “That’s it, open up for me, pet,” he encouraged as he ground his hips upwards and forced several inches of his now fully hard cock down the omega’s throat. He felt the soft walls protest and spasm and Yuuri whimpered, tears filling his eyes as he tried not to choke. Viktor gripped his jaw, forcing it open so he could help him relax and held him in place as he changed the angle so he could push it further.

Yuuri’s mind grew cloudy as he fell into the delicious weightlessness he felt when he was being completely and utterly dominated. He let go of his worries and anxieties, allowing his mind and body to be given freely to his lover. It was an incredibly powerful feeling and his eyes began to flutter closed, He hummed happily around his alpha’s enormous length and felt the tears that had been pooling in his eyes begin to spill, leaving shiny tear tracks down his cheeks.

“Good boy,” Victor praised, grinning as he felt pleasure pool in his stomach at the vulnerable, eager to please omega who was accepting his dick so perfectly. “Take it all for daddy,” he said and then groaned as he felt Yuuri obediently accept several more inches stuffed inside his throat. Victor held Yuuri in place, preventing him from moving as he rocked his hips minutely, fucking him deep in his throat. He held him there for a few seconds before the omega’s throat started to spasm again. He rewarded him by pulling off and letting him breathe for a few seconds.

A large gasp wracked out of Yuuri’s chest and he almost doubled over, but he managed to keep himself upright at the last moment.  _ Damn it, I’m still not very good at breathing through my nose when he does that to me, _ Yuuri chastised himself and made a vow to try harder next time. Still, he wasn’t worried about next time now. All he cared about was the Russian god standing over him with a glistening wet dick.  _ What is he going to do with me now? _ Yuuri was practically thrumming with anticipation.

“Was that good, daddy?” he asked, unable to stop himself. He wanted to know how Victor felt and more than anything he wanted to hear that sweet praise.

“Yes, you were a good little whore for me. You waited quite patiently and then choked on my cock so prettily,” he praised. “I think you’ve behaved enough that I’ll allow you to have my come. Do you want it in your pussy or in your mouth?”

In all honesty, Yuuri would be happy to have Victor anywhere as long as he was filled up with that sweet come. “My p-pussy, master,” Yuuri answered, stumbling over the degrading word as embarrassment flooded his body, warming his chest and face until he was a bright red hue.

“Bend over and beg me,” he ordered.

Without a second thought, Yuuri stood, pulled down his pretty little panties, and turned around until he was bent at the waist and his chest was spread out on an uncovered portion of Victor’s work desk. He braced himself with his hands against the dark brown wood and slid his feet away from each other until his legs were parted wide. The humiliating position meant that Yuuri’s shaved hole was on display for the alpha. He could feel a long line of slick trail down the cleft of his ass and find its way down Yuuri’s inner thigh. He shivered. He looked a mess: pregnant, horny and desperate to be bred.

“Please give me your come, master. I really need it,” Yuuri pleaded in a strangled voice.

Yuuri’s ass was wet with slick and he still gaped slightly from where Victor had knotted him this morning. He touched around his rim, stretching his loosened hole further and then slipping two fingers inside the sopping wet heat. He zeroed in against the omega’s sweet spot, immediately massaging it and grinning as he could see Yuuri’s small cock hardening where it hung prettily between his legs.

A zing of pleasure instantly shot through Yuuri’s entire body and made his toes curl. His hands gripped the edge of the desk tight and his eyes closed as he lost himself to such extraordinary pleasure.

“Victor…” he moaned, unable to hold himself back when his master was touching him so wonderfully. “Please, don’t stop.” The young omega’s plump little ass rocked back into Victor’s hand of its own accord, desperate for more of that sweet feeling.

Victor finger fucked him brutally, getting off on the power he felt as the little omega came apart under his expert touch. His skin was flushed, his hole leaking and he trembled as he struggled to remain upright.

The alpha stuffed more fingers inside him, stretching him with four of his large fingers as he twisted the digits, the sound of Yuuri’s cries and the soft squelching sound from the omega’s wrecked pussy was obscene.

“Beg me for my come. You want my knot, omega? I bet you’re aching to be filled by me, aren’t you? I bet you’d do anything to get my knot inside you, wouldn’t you, you fucking dirty whore.”

“Y-yes,” Yuuri stuttered out, barely able to talk as he was being thrown into wave after wave of pleasure. His alpha was completely tearing him apart and Yuuri loved every second of it. “I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything for you, master,” Yuuri told him. He let out a loud cry as Victor’s fingers thrust harder and faster inside his greedy little ass.

Victor moaned. “Mmmm, good boy,” he praised, as he felt Yuuri’s ass start to contract and spasm against him. He reached between his legs to grab his cock. He squeezed the length in his hand roughly, halting the omega’s orgasm and denying him what he so desperately wanted. He tutted at Yuuri as he squirmed and cried out unhappily, fucking his hips back against Victor’s hand. “Greedy little bitch, aren’t you?” he commented. “You can come on daddy’s cock, but not from my hands.”

“You wanted my come. Now take it,” he said, before removing his fingers from Yuuri’s ass leaving him gaping from the abuse. He used his slick-wet hand to get his cock nice and wet before he shoved it inside him with no warning.

The young and relatively inexperienced omega howled from the rough treatment. Though Victor’s cock fit much more comfortably inside him now since he’d been fucked and fingered thoroughly many times now, it still felt impossibly huge. The head of his cock felt so deep. The alpha’s cock was warm and wet and left Yuuri’s with a satisfied smile on his face as his omega was sated.

“Please,” Yuuri begged, clutching tighter to the desk than before. “Daddy fill me up with your spunk.” His face flamed from the naughty words, but he wanted Victor to know just how turned on he was and how much he wanted this.

Victor didn’t hesitate to fuck him brutally hard over the desk. He grabbed the omega’s arms hard enough to bruise and pulled them hard, forcing him to fuck back against his cock. Victor held him up, preventing him from smashing his face on the desk as he selfishly pounded him, thinking of filling him up. “I love fucking you all swollen and pregnant like this, do you hear me, Yuuri?” Victor panted and then grabbed a handful of the omega’s hair when he didn’t answer fast enough. “Answer me!” he demanded and shoved forward particularly hard.

“Yes, alpha!” Yuuri answered obediently, his voice completely fucked out and barely audible. Sweat was clinging to his forehead and moistening his bangs. The twinge of pain in his scalp served as a poor distraction since all it did was make Yuuri’s cock grow harder. He was so damn close to coming. It wouldn’t be long now with how impressively his alpha was fucking him.

“Please,” the young omega mumbled, his eyes closing in ecstasy and his thighs trembling. “Breed me harder, alpha. Fill me up.”

“Mmmm,” Victor moaned. “You’re such a slut for me aren’t you, sweetheart? You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you? And you’d beg me for it too. And you should, Yuuri, because you belong to me, you’re my cock warmer, daddy’s little slave. No-one can fuck your cunt the way I do.” Victor was muttering, feeling delirious with desire and drunk on the power of dominating the helpless little omega.

“No-one else,” Yuuri repeated, a familiar heat and tension building in his lower belly as his climax neared. “No-one else can fuck me like you. You’re my everything, Victor…” The young omega trailed off as a low rumble began in his chest--he always began to purr as he neared orgasm. The contented sound coupled with Yuuri’s sweet, sickly scent in the air would be enough to drive any alpha mad. It was unbelievable that Victor was still managing to keep control of himself.

“ _ Vitya _ ,” Yuuri whined, “p-please…”

“Not yet, whore, I'm going to fill you up with my come and then you're going to thank me. If you do that right I  _ might  _ let you come,” he explained as he felt pleasure building inside him. “If you come now then you can sleep on the floor tonight instead of in our bed,” he warned. “Now thank me for my cock.”

“Th-thank you for your cock, daddy,” Yuuri whined in response as he desperately tried to hold off his orgasm. He really didn’t want to sleep without Victor tonight. He’d miss his alpha’s warmth so much. “Please give me your come if you th-think I deserve it.”

Victor moaned loud and filthily, shoving his cock in as deep as he could as his orgasm ripped through him. “Yes, fuck,” he cursed, a smile on his face as he flooded his omega slave with his come.

“Good boy,” he praised and then grabbed his cute little cock, he jerked it and within seconds Yuuri was falling apart, screaming like the greedy whore he was. His come splattered against the desk and down the little omega’s sweat-slick thighs.

The younger man fell limp to the desk, panting and trying to recover from such an intense, overwhelming orgasm. He took a few deep breaths before pushing up from the desk and wiping at the perspiration on his forehead.

“Thank you, alpha,” Yuuri murmured, feeling tired and wrecked but grateful.

“You're welcome,” he replied, pulling his cock out and then placing his hand over Yuuri's still throbbing asshole, stopping his come from leaking out. “Now, go to our room. I'm going to submit this, by the time I get up there I want you spread on the bed like a buffet so I can lick my come from your pussy. Don't you dare lose a drop.”

With a bright and happy expression, Yuuri nodded his eagerness and then hurried out of the room. He dashed up the stairs, carefully clenching the muscles in his ass as he walked in order to obey Victor. Once he reached the bedroom, Yuuri laid down flat on his back on the bed. He left his legs spread wide open as he waited for the alpha. He rubbed his hands over his pregnant stomach, thinking of Victor and how fertile he was, how it was so impressive he’d got him pregnant so quickly and how lucky he was to have such a wonderful, commanding alpha. Yuuri looked incredible with his sweat-slick body and his thighs glistening with a mixture of slick and Victor’s come. This was one of his favourite treats. There was nothing better than Victor eating him out until he was crying.

Victor submitted his manuscript and then took his time shutting down his laptop correctly. He thought about Yuuri in their room, the desperate little whore would be gagging for Victor to eat his ass out. But Victor wanted to take his time and make the omega wait for him. The idea of him lying there in their bed, legs in the air and trembling as he tried to keep his master’s come inside pleased a sick satisfaction inside the alpha. In order to complete Victor’s fantasy, he omega would have to wait.

So instead of following him as promised, Victor went to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He was feeling tired from staring at the laptop screen for so long and his eyes ached. He made himself an espresso and then made his way outside for a cigarette. He smirked to himself as he thought about Yuuri. He was such a good slave, he had been worth every penny, and Victor liked to get his money’s worth.

After he was done, he finally made his way to the bedroom and then leant against the open door as he admired Yuuri spread out on the bed. “Not a drop?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the omega. He pushed off from the door and made his way closer. As he walked he pulled his belt from his trousers and wrapped his around his left hand before making the leather snap loudly in the silent room. “Well?” he said.

Yuuri couldn’t help the tremble of his thighs as held them open wide for his master. His hands were clasped over his hole, trying to ensure he obeyed. “I… I don’t think so,” Yuuri told him hesitantly. “I was careful.” He pulled his hands away to reveal his gaping hole which oozed with white, sticky seed. His hands were glistening with the fluid and he gasped when he saw it.

“There’s a little bit on my hands,” he confessed, though he knew Victor could both see and smell the evidence. “I’m sorry, I tried.”

Victor frowned and came to stand at the bottom of the bed and admired the filthy sight of Yuuri covered in his come. “I didn’t ask you to try. I told you to do it. Now lick it off your hands.”

“Yes, sir,” the omega replied before bringing his hands to his face and tentatively licking his palms. The come was bitter and salty in his mouth, but it was worth it for the heat in Victor’s eyes as the alpha watched him. Yuuri laved over the soft skin on his palms and in between his fingers until his hands were completely clean. A little dripped from his mouth and he licked it away from his lips.

“Good boy. I won’t whip you this time for disobeying me since you didn’t waste it,” he explained as he slowly unwrapped the belt from his hand and let it drop to the floor. He stripped naked where he stood, never taking his eyes from Yuuri as the omega stared up at him silently, his eyes flitting up and down the alpha’s body as the greedy slut took in every detail of his master.

“On your knees. Hold your hole open,” he commanded.

Within a moment, Yuuri was up on his knees and bending over on the mattress. He dropped his weight to his shoulders. His swollen stomach hung comfortably and buried his face into the mattress as his arms went back and grasped his ass cheeks tight. The young omega pulled them open, revealing his beautiful, bare, and leaking hole to his alpha. His face flushed with embarrassment at being so desperate and horny for Victor, but at the same time, it only made his spent cock throb with arousal.

“Please use me however you please, master,” Yuuri mumbled where his words were muffled by sheets beneath him.

Victor took Yuuri’s eager invitation and joined him on the bed. He watched as come leaked from where he was holding himself open and then licked a long stripe up the back of the omega’s thigh to catch it on his tongue. He groaned in appreciation at the taste of their mixed fluids, Victor’s bitter come and Yuuri’s sweet slick - the combination was intoxicating. He buried his tongue into Yuuri’s hole, eager for more of the delicious taste. He lapped at it and dirtily sucked the sensitive skin before shoving his tongue as deep as he could inside him, selfishly trying to steal more of the taste.

Unable to contain it, Yuuri let out a loud cry at Victor’s tongue swirling inside him. He desperately clawed at the bedsheets beneath him, feeling like he was going to explode right then and there as the alpha completely devoured him. He could feel Victor’s soft, plump lips pressed to his rim as his tongue explored the darkest and most secret parts of him. There was just the slightest hint of teeth and Yuuri uncontrollably bucked up into it. He wanted more and at the same time, it was too much.

“Victor… Victor…” he moaned, reduced to simply calling his lover’s name over and over like the only thing on Earth he knew was Victor. The omega finally felt his throbbing cock begin to thicken and harden. It was a little painful since he was still sensitive from his recent orgasm and he’d already come about four times that day collectively, but his body didn’t seem to care. His body craved the alpha’s touch endlessly and excessively.

“Please,” he sobbed as his abused rim began to throb from oversensitivity too. It was teetering between pleasure and pain now like a knife standing on its point and Yuuri was stuck in a limbo of ecstasy unknowing where the knife would land. “It’s too much,” he finally uttered in between pants. “No… no more.”

But Victor carried on regardless, fucking his tongue into Yuuri and encouraged by his moans. The more he squirmed and tried to move away, the more vicious Victor became with his touches. His hands found their way to his hips, holding him in place as he devoured his asshole, reducing the omega into a sobbing mess.

“V-Victor!” It was no use, Yuuri knew he wouldn’t be able to get Victor to stop what he was doing unless he safeworded and they were nowhere near that point yet. The young omega’s mind was just struggling to cope with the oversensitivity mixed with the pleasure and the embarrassment of the filthy act all rolled into one. His eyes stung with unshed tears and he let out a scream as Victor fucked his tongue deeper inside the omega’s sloppy ass hole.

“I’m… I’m gonna come if you don’t s-stop,” he barely managed to utter in between breathy moans. “V… Victor!”

The words made the alpha moan. There was no way he would stop when his cries sounded so pretty. Victor wanted him to come all over himself, he wanted to lick the come from his cute little omega cock and then he wanted to fuck him again, he wanted him crying from overstimulation and trembling as he told Victor no with his mouth but yes with his body.

“Come on, baby boy,” Victor growled between sloppy licks at his abused hole. “Your pussy tastes so good, I wanna feel you coming around my tongue.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. His cock spurted sweet ropes of come all over his belly, painting himself white. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his entire body lost all of the tension that had built up during his encounter with Victor. He lay limp and lifeless, barely able to even open his eyes after such brutal overstimulation. Yet, Victor was still messily lapping at his ass and Yuuri didn’t have the strength to push him away, so he just laid there and took it like the good submissive omega he was.

“Good boy,” Victor moaned and then spun him around roughly. Yuuri bounced on the mattress slightly and Victor grabbed him by the hips again. With no warning he pulled him into his lap, sliding his hard cock into his slave’s loose, leaking hole. “Together,” he whispered, before kissing his mouth and breathing in his scent. He held him close and ground up into him as he kissed him deeply. He broke the kiss to lick the tears from his face and then smothered his face in kisses.

The onslaught of pure passion from his alpha had Yuuri whining, his omega happy and sated from their constant lovemaking. He reached down and held on tight to Victor’s wrists on his chest before slipping his fingers between Victor’s own and holding his hands tight.

“I love you,” Yuuri whimpered, barely able to get the words out as he was fucked relentlessly.

“Tell me how much you need me,” he muttered, kissing down his neck and sucking over his neck glands as he felt himself quickly nearing another orgasm. He kissed Yuuri again, pulling him impossibly close, needing to feel ever closer to him.

“I need you, Victor,” Yuuri hurried to tell his loved, his hands gripping tighter to the other man’s as he panted and rocked to meet Victor’s thrusts. “I can’t live without you. I would be nothing with you… Vitya, bite me, please…”

Victor couldn’t deny such an exquisite request and he instantly obeyed, sinking his teeth into Yuuri’s scent gland hard enough to remate him. He sucked at skin, laving it with his tongue as he came, letting himself relax and fully give over to him now the two of them were in the comfort of their bed. He knotted him, his cock swelling as he filled him again. He pulled him close again, scenting him and kissing over his face.

“Good boy, good boy,” he murmured as Yuuri clung to him. “You did so well, I love you so much,” he praised and then lay him down, letting the omega finally relax. “That was perfect.”

“Y-you were… perfect,” the omega mumbled sleepily in return as he began to purr contentedly and curled up on the mattress. He pushed his back against Victor’s chest trying to push them impossibly closer together. “My alpha… please don’t leave me,” he whined as he turned his face to nuzzle against the alpha’s body.

“Never,” Victor promised before arranging the two of them so Yuuri could sleep on his chest.

  
  



End file.
